


Heroes are everywhere

by DovahqueenOfSkyrim



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahqueenOfSkyrim/pseuds/DovahqueenOfSkyrim
Summary: Just a small oneshot I typed in between over the last few days on my phone. It's basically just a headcanon of mine that takes place during the beginning of Inquisition when the Inquisition still has no real leader but desperately needs one. I always found it odd that Leliana of all people was supposed not to find the warden, her friend, when the Inquisition would have needed them (though Cassandra mentions later that they actively searched for the warden and Hawke) which led to this headcanon of Leliana knowing exactly where the warden was but chosing not to tell anybody to protect them. The warden has suffered enough and heroes are everywhere.





	Heroes are everywhere

_Keep calm. Keep calm._  
Leliana fastened her steps and clinched her fists as she walked through the courtyard of Denerim's castle. A group of nobles standing by the stables turned their heads in surprise as she passed them but the slim woman ignored them. The Inquisition's spymaster here, at the Fereldan Court? People would talk anyway. Better they speculated about her than the truth.  
Leliana took the stairs with haste and entered the castle. She still wasn't sure if she wasn't overreacting anyway. Alistair's message had been vague at best - which was much more careful than she would have expected from him - but Leliana knew when him well enough to get the hints. And practically to run from Skyhold to Denerim the moment she had read his letter.  
She passed the entrance area and took a corridor that acutally was meant for the servants to her left. That way, less eyes would see her and those who would, were hopefully loyal to their employer. She took some narrow stairs up to the first floor and stepped out of the servant's corridor just opposite to a large wooden door behind which she knew was the King's library. Leliana didn't even hesitate and entered the room.  
Inside, high shelves out of dark wood filled the walls and put generations of noble heritage to display. It wasn't the first time she was here, but still, it seemed odd to Leliana to see Alistair of all people and friends she had standing between these walls of books. But at the same time, she still had trouble to think of him as a King and not as the stupid boy she had travelled with all those years ago.  
When Leliana entered the room, he turned away from the window to look at her and smiled in obvious relief. "Thank the Maker. I wasn't sure if you would pick up the hints."  
"I was spymaster to the Divine, Alistair." She chuckled. "Of course I got the hints." The next moment, the amusement in her face was gone again and worry appeared. "Where is she?"  
"In my chambers. Sleeping." He sighed. "She could barely stand when she arrived here. I … I mean ... I have never seen her in a condition this bad."  
Leliana frowned. "What does that mean?"  
"It's different this time, Leliana. She always disappeared for a few weeks or months when she was on a mission, but we always stayed in touch. This time, she just … went missing. For over a year." He crossed his arms. "Maker, I wasn't even sure if she was still alive before she just showed up again. And now she's here and looks so … tired. Desperate." For a moment, Alistair lowered his head. "I'm really worried. She seems like she just gave up."  
"What are you trying to say? Does she-" Leliana stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Is it the calling?"  
"No", he replied. "At least I don't think so. It looks more like everything has been … too much."  
Leliana sighed and fell silent. She had feared this day might come. Neria had suffered so much over the last decade. Sacrificed everything. First for the wardens, then for Ferelden and in the end for the whole world. The left hand of the Divine still remembered the pain in her friend's face when they had stood at Alistair's coronation. How the woman she had seen to kill an archdemon trembled at the view of losing the man she loved. Leliana remembered how she had carefull wrapped an arm around Neria just as if she was just touched by the ceremony and not had to keep her friend from falling. Back then, she had thought for the first time Neria might break. But Neria survived. She persisted. And Leliana had hoped there would be nothing that could break her now.  
"I know you searched for her", Alistair spoke again. "I know your Inquisition needs a hero. But you can't take her. She's broken already. And I know it's partly my fault, but … " He sighed. "I have to protect her, Leliana. At least now. We both know that heroes are everywhere and that she won't stay back if you ask her. But I think she can't bear another sacrifice. Even if she survives this and saves the world, _again_ , we will lose her. And thia time forever. Let her be."  
Leliana kept silent. He had no idea how desperately the Inquisition needed someone people would trust. Somebody they would follow. A face people would believe. An Inquisitor. But at the same time … This was Neria. Who had saved Leliana's life countless times during the Blight. Her friend.  
"Alright", she said after a while and looked straight at Alistair. "If one was to ask me, I have no idea where the hero of Ferelden is and I can't find her either, though I'm concerned for my friend." She smiled. "After all, she deserves peace. Even if the world is falling apart right now. Just … keep her safe."  
He smirked. "You still have that big heart of yours, Nightingale. Even after all those years."  
Leliana chuckled, but it sounded bitter. "No, but I don't forget my friends. And you're not the only one who thinks she has suffered enough."  
And with these words, the Left Hand of the Divine and the King of Ferelden smiled at each other just like the friends they were and decided to protect the one person who already had saved all of them once but gave up everything while doing so. And while the woman who once had been the famous hero of Ferelden still secretly slept in her lover's chambers, the Inquisition's spymaster left for Haven again to tell her friends there that there was no way she could find said woman. And while the world was trembling once again, it had been a lover and a dear friend who shielded her now from the pain that waited out there. Just like she had shielded them again and again.  
Because for once, it was the hero who had to be saved.


End file.
